


The Wolf and Witch

by JFoster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Domme/sub, F/M, Graphic Violence, Light Dom/sub, Mistress, Smut, Teen Wolf, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Imagine finding out that you're mated to Theo Raeken. Neither your Coven nor his Pack takes it very well. Oh, and it looks like the world might be coming to an end.





	1. Yes, Priestess/May I serve You?

**Warning: FILTHY SMUT. IT’S LITERALLY JUST SMUT GALORE. Safe sex is a must kids!**

Word Count: 2148

The feeling of the cold brick of the abandoned alleyway against your bare back shocked you into reality. Your dress had somehow found its way to your waist, your bare chest exposed to the humid air. Theo Raeken was nibbling at your neck and you could feel his prominent erection rubbing against your thigh. This is _not_ how you intended for this meeting to go.

“Raeken!” you gasped out, “stop!” He pulled away from you and the heated look in his eyes made you immediately regret it. Attempting to regain some small shred of your dignity, you straightened your already unruly hair and pulled your dress back up. He smirked at your feeble attempts to hide your dishevelment.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

His voice sounded like filthy, illicit sex and all you wanted was to hear the way he sounded when he moaned your name. He heard the way your heart skipped a beat as he spoke and chuckled softly.

“We’re supposed to be discussing a potential truce, not fucking in a goddamn alleyway like a couple of teenagers.”

“I can’t think of a better way to discuss a truce than with you wrapped around my _cock_.”

The words dripped from his mouth the same way your arousal dripped from your core. The limits of your self-control rapidly approached. _Get it together_ , you thought, _you’re a High Priestess, not some sex crazed mortal; you’re better than this_.

“You and I both know there would be no discussion between us once the clothes come off.”

“So…take them off,” he ordered.  

You reached out to close your hand around his beautiful neck and softly squeezed. His nostrils flared and your magickally enhanced hearing heard the smallest of whimpers. That obnoxiously arrogant persona faded quickly as you gently reminded him who was in control.

“You seem to have forgotten that I am _not_ one of your Betas.”

“No, Priestess.”

“Maybe you need reminding…”

He whimpered again causing tingles to run up your spine and your nipples to harden; his subservience never failed to turn you on in the worst way. His normally marine blue eyes were blackened with lustful hunger; maybe the truce could wait. You called upon your magick and transported the two of you back to your sanctuary. Still holding Theo’s throat, you guided him to your bedroom. He watched you curiously as he allowed you to maneuver his body down the long hallway. A flick of your fingers illuminated the hall with iridescent candle light; this might be the 21st century but you were _nothing_ without your aesthetics.

You led him into your room and shoved him back onto the violet velvet queen sized bed. His heart pounded wildly in his chest echoing the throbbing of his insatiably hardened cock; your empathic abilities allowed you to feel his arousal for you which only served to heighten your own. Desire hung thickly in the air. You knew your coven would frown upon having relations with a wolf, _especially_ Theo Raeken, but no one ever made you feel this way. The simplest flash of his expressive blue eyes and you were a reduced down to your base desires. Theo Raeken and self-control didn’t exist together in the same universe. You’ve literally been to Hell and back but Theo was much more than pure desire. He was sin incarnate.

The blood rushing through your veins and use of magick made your body burn. You shed the skimpy black dress and revealed your curvaceous splendor. Wearing nothing but violet satin panties and your black heeled booties, you felt sexy as hell. His eyes devoured your body hungrily; his body craved your touch. The scent of your dripping arousal filled his nostrils and he threw his head back in delight; this was a high that only seemed to get better with time. 

Your nude magnificence was the sexiest sight Theo had ever seen. Hell, he craved you clothed! A beautiful woman had managed to subdue him completely and he felt oh so good about it. Everything from your sharpened fingernails to the way you scrunched your nose when you were thinking turned him on horrendously. A simple touch from you and he would be on his knees desperate to please; he loved every second of it. You might have thought he was sin incarnate, but to Theo…you were the epitome of addiction.

“See anything you like?” you teasingly asked the lust ridden man clutching the fabric of your bed in his claws.

“ _Everything_ …” He was an alcoholic trapped in a liquor factory. Everything the desired most stood right in front of him and the mere fact that he couldn’t have it made him covet you so much more. He could have overpowered you without a thought; you might have been High Priestess of the Moon but you were no match for his brute strength. Knowing that he chose to submit himself to you meant more than anything. You bent over and started to remove your booties when Theo called out to you.

“Please Priestess…leave them on,” he pled. You smirked at him and his secret shoe fetish.

“As you wish.” You stalked over to his hard writhing body and sank your own claws into his thighs. His head hung back as he savored the painful pleasure. Cocking your head to the side, you allowed yourself a few moments of forbidden vulnerability.

Things between you and Theo had become so much more than purely physical…though…you’d never admit it out loud. These last few months of teaming up with Theo’s renegade pack to keep Florida save from the ridiculously ravenous supernatural caused you to build a rapport. You found yourself leaning on him for strength and he was always there to support you. He wasn’t just your lover; he was your confidante and your closest friend. You decided he was wearing far too much clothing and busied yourself with undoing his jeans. This was not the time for emotional reflection.

His breathing quickened when your fingers came into the contact with the skin at his hips. He lived for such delicious torture. Feeling you tug on the waistband of his jeans, he lifted his hips to aid you in their removal. Your favorite thing about Theo is definitely the fact that he never seemed to being wearing underwear. The fantastic sight of his thick cock never failed to surprise you. He was so hard you feared he might explode if you touched him.

The cool air felt delicious on his skin. He longed to touch you but he knew the swift punishment you’d hand out would never be worth it. You smacked his balls with such ferocity one time when he didn’t listen. One time was enough for him to know you would not hesitate to break him if you had to. One time was enough to stow his insolence for good; his desire to please you was far greater than his desire to challenge you. You soft fingers traced the skin of his thighs and his hips bucked involuntarily. He needed you more than breathing. Your slow torment of tracing your fingers all over his body had become nearly too painful to bear. With a snap of your fingers his royal blue shirt vanished from his body. Theo lay bare and open to you. Raking your fingernails down his chest, you considered going easy on him this time…you considered it. The skin under your nails reddened and puckered as you gently etched your name into his chest. His skin would heal but the reminder of who he belonged to would remain forever. His body was riddled with goosebumps and every hair stood at attention. You climbed off of him, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Get on your knees,” you ordered. He scrambled to comply and stared up at you eagerly. You tapped your soaked underwear and he all but ripped them from your body. You desire ran down your inner thighs. Theo eyed your core hungrily. He met your eyes again awaiting your next command. Gazing at his handsome face from underneath your lashes, you fought your rampant urge to shove his mouth into your cunt. You wouldn’t last much longer either.

He inhaled deeply; the smell of your dripping cunt was his heroin. His blood raged at your desire; he warred with himself. Control was not something the Alpha gave up lightly. Theo’s mouth watered in anticipation of your sweetness. He needed you now.

“Please Priestess, may I taste you?” His begging bordered on whining and you knew he was quickly reaching his limits. You nodded your consent. Relief flooded throughout his body. Gripping your hips roughly he sank your eagerly awaiting cunt onto his mouth. _Bliss_. Theo didn’t just eat you, he worshipped you. He feasted on your cunt like a man dying from hunger. You were his _salvation_. You lost your fingers in his thick hair and your mind in the pleasure he gave you. He slipped his middle finger inside of you and curled it. Crying out, your knees buckled. He leaned you into the wall and pulled your legs over his shoulders. You grinded your hips into his face and he slipped in another finger.

He loved the taste of you on his tongue. Knowing that it was him who made you this wet fueled his ego. The feeling of your thighs clenching around his head and your hands gripping his hair was almost too much for him. He wanted to tease and torment you as much as you did him. He wanted to feel you coming apart underneath him with his name tumbling from your lips. He fed off your ecstasy.

The thickness of his fingers was but a tease for what you craved most. Regaining your composure, you pulled your legs from his shoulders and shoved him away. An enraged growl ripped from his throat. You gripped his face in your hands and pulled him to his feet. He looked away from your eyes submissively.

“Did you just…growl at me?” You had to admit, you liked it when he challenged your authority. It definitely made the sex much hotter. He looked into your eyes now, full of defiance.

“Yes.” You gripped his face harder and felt his hands slip under your butt.

“Why?” He pulled you closer.

“Because…I’m not done with you yet...” He used his impressive strength to pull your legs around his waist. You could feel his cock at your dripping core. Excitement raced through your veins; as much as you loved submissive Theo, you could definitely get used to this. Locking your ankles around his waist, you moved your hand from his face to his hair. He moaned as you tugged his head back and sank your sharpened teeth into his neck. _Mine_ , you thought.

You both collapsed on top of the bed. He reached up to pull your hair. The pain was delicious. He looked so beautiful writhing beneath you. His cock pulsed against your cunt, startling you. He used this to his advantage. Theo flipped you over and plunged his thick cock into your eager cunt. _Heavenly_. You cried out in delight and he gave you a few moments to adjust to his girth. Patience is _not_ one of your virtues. Using magick to add to your strength, you flipped him back over, gripped his shoulders for support and sank deeper onto him. The sounds of his lustful groans filled your ears and spurred you on. He watched as your bountiful breasts danced in his face. Your head rolled back as you inadvertently exposed your neck to him. He didn’t miss this opportunity. Capturing you in his arms, it was his turn to leave his mark on you. The feeling of his teeth in your soft flesh tipped you over the edge. A powerful orgasm tore through your sweat glistened body.

He was completely enamored with you. A single tear slipped from his eye as his own orgasm erupted. Clutching you tightly, he emptied himself into you. Thank the gods for magickal birth control. Coming down from your collective highs drained you completely. You both fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. A few moments later, Theo went to the adjoining bathroom and you heard water running. He came back with a warm cloth and towel. Gently washing away the mess you both made, he realized he had fallen in love with you. He’d cleaned you up so many times before but always as a submissive for his Mistress. This time you were equals. This time you were lovers.

He finished his task and returned the cloth to the bathroom. An accidental glimpse of his neck sent a wave of horror through him. Your mark didn’t heal over. There was only one kind of mark that could be left in his skin like this and he didn’t think it was possible. _F u c k_.


	2. Hellion Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in Theo's Pack has a very adverse reaction to finding out he's mated to a witch. Luckily for you, your best friend thinks it's great!

Warning: No smut, this is mostly plot filler leading up to an explosive next couple of parts. Sorry it’s so short, don’t worry I’ll make up for it in the next one!

Word Count: 2004

          Theo was gone by the time you woke up. This knowledge suited you just fine since that was part of your current arrangement. No sleepovers meant minimal chance of catching feelings. Of course, lying to yourself had become your latest work of art. You woke up to a fruit and breakfast tray; this wasn’t entirely unusual but you’d noticed it’s been happening more lately. Shaking the insipidly romantic thoughts from your head, you headed into your large master bathroom. A bubble bath sounds like a fantastic idea today.

          After running the bath water you stretched in front of the mirror and noticed a puckered mark on your neck. You cocked your head to the side. A distinct set of teeth marks appeared to formed itself to your skin. Horror froze you in place. You squeezed your eyes shut and whispered a quick healing spell. Magick flowed through your body and you felt the bruises, aches and pains from last night fade away instantly. You cautiously opened your eyes. The mark was still there.  _Fuck_. The wards around your property activated, alerting you that someone had arrived unannounced. The front door of your Victorian home opened. F u c k.

          “Novai [ _Noh-vay_ ]! Are you home?” Savaii’s [ _Suh-vay-eye_ ] voice carried magickally throughout your sanctuary. You felt your body relax as you let go of the tension you hadn’t realized you were holding. It was just your soul twin. While your coven had your permission to enter your sanctuary, only Savaii, your soul twin was able to access your wards as if they were her own.

A soul twin is a person who shares a part of the original soul that was lost during reincarnation. Soul twins are never soul mates since they were once one whole soul however, they are usually twin siblings or best friends. Soul twins can share a soul mate, but the longer they are apart the greater the chance of each portion of the original soul has of becoming different from the other. Finding a soul twin was as rare as seeing a unicorn. They exist, but the chances of you meeting yours or someone who has found theirs in your lifetime are slim to none.

          Savaii de Morgan was the greatest gift the gods could have granted you. As Warden to the High Priestess, she’s one of the most powerful witches in the world. She was also so much more than just your best friend.

Nearly one hundred and twenty years ago, while you visited the French Quarter to study different forms of magick on your path to becoming High Priestess of Magick, the both of you stumbled into one another at a masquerade. The moment your eyes met through the masks, your shared soul bonded back together. You’d both spent eighty years of your lives searching for a part of yourselves that you weren’t even remotely sure existed. After that initial meeting you were completely inseparable. You were whole again.

          “Novai, I know you’re here. I can feel you through the bond!” Part of being your soul twin meant that you shared a two-way psychic and telepathic bond. This came in handy when you were fighting because you could share magick. It also meant you could rarely ever lie or hide something from them.

          “I’m in the bathroom, Savy!” No sooner had the words left your mouth did she appear in the room with you.

          “Ack! You could have warned me you were naked!”

          “I wouldn’t have had to warn you if you’d stop transporting yourself all over my house. How many times have I told you off about that?”

          “Not enough and yet…too many,” she laughed as you pulled the robe off the bathroom door and put it on. Thankful for the tall collar, you tied it firmly closed.

          “What are you doing here, Savy?”

          “Vina [ _Veen-nah_ ] and Jenaix [ _Jehn-nay_ ] sent me here to see how the truce proposal went, but…judging from the state of your bedroom, there wasn’t much talking going on last night.” You covered your face with your hands. You might be over two hundred years old but damn did she still now how to embarrass the hell out of you. How were you going to tell Savaii about the mark on your neck? It was bad enough that you were sleeping with a werewolf, but being mated to one? It was completely unheard of!  

          “Savy, sit down.” The force behind your voice made her sit in the loveseat opposite your vanity instantly; you were her High Priestess after all. Confusion and fear weighed heavily on your mind. You were never the one to discourage inter-supernatural relationships because you believed no one could control who they fell in love with. Even with your status as High Priestess, this ideology didn’t make you popular with the supernatural community. Of course you never imagined in all your two hundred years that you would end up mated with a twenty four year old werewolf Alpha. You could only hope your coven would understand.

          “Savy,” you sighed heavily, “I have to tell you something.”

          “You can tell me anything, you know that Nova, you’re my soul and I love you.”

          “Try to remember that feeling after I drop this bomb on you.”

She looked at you in complete confusion. “…Ookay…?”

“Theo and I are mated.” There hasn’t been a word created yet to accurately describe the look of sheer befuddlement on her face. Her jaw hit the floor and you could swear you heard the smack as it fell from her face. Even if you didn’t have the bond, her face said every thought that flitted through her mind. After a few more moments of looking at you as if you’d grown an extra head, her face settled; the rapid succession of emotions you felt through the bond settled as well.

“Okay.”

“Did you hear what I said…at all? Theo and I are _mated_!”

“I heard you.”

“And that’s all you have to say?”

“What do you want me say, Nova? I’m not surprised, honestly.”

“What the _shit_ , Savy?”

She got off the loveseat and started pacing. Your nervousness spiked. “You might be able to lie to yourself about how you truly feel about Theo but you could never lie to me. I know you better than you know you. I knew the moment you and Theo started eye-fucking each other a year ago, you’d end up mated. See, that’s the thing about a soul twin. I felt everything you felt for him.  I’m actually surprised this didn’t happen sooner.”

It was your turn to look at her in puzzlement. No matter how well you knew Savaii, she never failed to surprise you. You could feel the love she had for you surge through the bond; it surpassed platonic, romantic and familial love. This was love in its purest and most unconditional form. This is what it meant to have a soul twin. She moved to face you and cupped your cheeks in her warm hands. Grinning, she kissed your nose.  It was a moment a loving relief before your wards exploded around you.

\--

Theo knew that showing up to face his small renegade Pack’s home with a mate mark from a witch would cause major unrest. 

          “You smell like _witch_ ,” Ryan spat as he stalked past her heading to the kitchen.

          He ignored her seething and rummaged for a drink in the refrigerator. “I’m really not in the mood for your petty jealousy right now, Ryan.”

          Ryan “Hellion” Rothschild had been insanely infatuated with Theo since he rescued her from a particularly abusive Alpha 7 years ago. He did his best to rebuild her broken psyche and she repaid him thousand fold in unwavering loyalty. She was his first Beta. She fought viciously for her place as his right hand most lethal enforcer. Her reputation for artfully skilled torture was nothing short of legendary. Even mortals in her line of work feared to say her name. She was one of the cleverest, if not completely mental and deadliest wolves in the known existence. One night of drunken celebratory sex with Theo and felt she staked her claim on him. Unfortunately for Ryan, Theo met you.

          “How much longer are you going to keep up this little ruse with _her_? The Pack is starting to question your loyalty to us. They’re not going to want to follow a witch-breeder. She’s a devil’s whore anyway.” In the blink of an eye Theo had Ryan pinned to the wall by her throat; his Alpha eyes flared their brilliant red.  

          “Talk about her that way again and you’ll be looking for a new line of work… _in the next world_.” She strained to breathe against his grip. Her eyes widened when she saw the mate mark in the crook of his neck. Noticing her reaction, he released her.

          “You’re…mated?!” she coughed out while rubbing her throat, “how the _fuck_?”

Theo sat down at the kitchen table and sighed heavily. This question required an answer he wasn’t sure anyone had. Maybe this is all some really messed up dream and he’s still passed out in Novaii’s bed. Hell, he sincerely hoped so. Taking a long swig of his drink, he just shook his head. He wasn’t even sure how he was going to explain this to the rest of his Pack. He wasn’t even sure how to explain it to himself.

To say that Ryan was pissed would have been the understatement of the current century. The pain in her throat long forgotten, she clenched her fists in an attempt to maintain a semblance of control. Pure fury radiated through her lean and lethal body. For seven years she gave Theo everything from unrequited love and friendship to absolute loyalty and obedience. For seven years she stood by his side through the thickest and the thin. For seven years he did his best to gently reject her as anything more than a pack mate. For seven years she pined, schemed, hoped and dreamed. Now he was mated to a witch.

The sound of ripping flesh caused Theo lift his gaze from his drink to see Ryan staring through him with a rage of a thousand hells. Her eyes glowed bright blue, reflective of the innocent life she mistakenly took in one of her manic fits. The scent of blood filled the air as her claws dug into the fleshy pads of her palms. Like sharks in the water, the rest of their Pack made their way to the kitchen. The stress of his mate mark temporarily forgotten, he jumped up and searched frantically for his Omega. He should have known better than to flippantly enrage her when she’d just come back from her last manic episode.

“ _Shit_ , she’s manic again,” whispered Dorian Bloodham, the Pack’s Omega. He met Theo’s eyes and they both nodded in agreement. Get her calm; get everyone else to safety.

 Omega wolves were vital to any pack’s stability and structure. Because they fell outside of normal pack hierarchy, they possessed all of the qualities of both Alpha and Beta. They had the ability to keep the peace between the warring sides and the strength to take on any Alpha if necessary to their Pack’s survival. Earning the loyalty of an Omega was coveted; not all packs were lucky enough to have one. Those without one usually fell victim to a tyrannical Alpha or power hungry Betas willing to kill anyone on their crusade for an Alpha’s power.

Dorian made his way to Ryan’s stone still form with his calming magick precisely aimed; Theo flashed his Alpha eyes and sent everyone out of the room while he followed protectively behind them. Keeping Ryan in his sights, he inched out slowly, desperately hoping not to set her off.  Unbeknownst to both Theo and Dorian, Ryan was more calm and clearheaded than she’d ever been. The moment Dorian was within striking distance, Ryan lashed out. Every member of the Pack flinched as Ryan severed her Pack bonds and Dorian’s carotid artery.

Hellion had broken loose.


	3. Darkness Falls (In the end).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good vs Evil is a lot harder than people think it is. Honey no, this isn't a case of the body snatchers. Damn girl, I swear I love you. Evil rises once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it took me so fucking long to get this chapter out. Tbh it's longer than I thought it was going to be but I'm pretty proud of what's happened. The next chapter is going to be a bit of a time skip and I'm not sure when that's coming out. I hope you all like it!

Inspiration: Jessie Ware ~ “Say You Love Me”

“ _Want to feel burning flames when you say my name,_  
Want to feel passion flow into my bones   
Like blood through my veins  
‘Cause I don’t want to fall in love   
If you don’t wanna try,  
But all that I’ve been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might…”

 **Warning** : Smut, Masturbation, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Language. This might be the most intense thing I’ve written yet.

**Novaii**

You could hear the faint ringing of someone screaming at you in the distance. Everything hurt. You could feel the blood gushing from various head wounds. Breathing was difficult yet somehow you managed. You survived.

“Wake up! Nova please! Wake up, Nova! Wake up!”

A sharp sting across your face forced you to open your eyes. You were greeted with a very dirty, bloodied and frightened Savaii. You surveyed the crushing sight of your home in pieces around you. Many of those pieces still burned. Coughing, you struggled to your feet. Savaii helped you stand; the both of you were suddenly started with the sight of five women completely dressed in black walking through the ashes of your formerly glorious home.

“Is this all that remains of our beloved, High Priestess? I honestly expected better,” came a shrewd voice. The woman in the middle stepped forward, distinguishing herself from the group. Evelyn de Méchant. 

Evelyn, or as she so liked to call herself, Eve coveted your power since you were children, constantly seeking to undermine you in anyway. You couldn’t prove it but you were sure her jealousy caused the death of your lover 40 years ago. In her twisted mind, she was meant to be the benevolent High Priestess that everyone loved, until that fateful night when your Goddess decided it was you who would rule in her stead. When you found your soul twin, her tactics grew crueler. It was only a matter of time before she pulled something like this.

“Evelyn de Méchant,” you coughed through the debris filled air, “why am I not surprised this is your mutiny finally come to head.” The scent of magick filled the air so heavily, neither you nor Savy could taste the destruction she just rained on you.

“You’re like a bad pimple, you just won’t go away,” Savy sneered. Eve just cackled.

“A bad pimple? Is that really the best you can come up with? Honestly, Savaii. You’re even more of a disappointment than _she_ is.”

“What do you want, Evelyn?” you interrupted.

“What do you think? _I want what you stole from me_.”

The air around you crackled viciously, every hair on your body stood in warning. Savy gripped your hand; her magic awakened yours. The women standing behind Eve began to chant ominously, **“** ** _Tenebrae cadit in finem._ ****_Tenebrae cadit in finem. Tenebrae cadit in finem.”_** _[Darkness falls in the end]._ Despite the distance, you could see the blackness of her eyes, her aura. She had truly turned away from your goddess and your coven. The blackened coven split up obviously hoping to pick you off one by one. With a nod to you, Savy took on two of the witches while you took on Eve and the others.

You’d almost forgotten how terrifying Savaii was when she’d unleashed the depth of her magick. A flurry of whirling finger tips and battle cries, she made quick work of one witch. Wild and completely feral you could taste her glee as if it were your own. The other witched proved to be a bigger threat. You trusted that she could handle it. Calling on your own magick you fought back against your own would-be usurper.

“Is that all you got?” she cackled as you strained to fend her off. Evelyn was nearly a shadow in the night. Her black magick threatened to overtake you. Despite the battle spells you fired, her answering spells just deflected and absorbed them. It seemed like no matter what you threw at her, she gained strength. You began to feel the toll the extensive magick use was taking on your body. The wicked gleam in your eyes made you fear for the worst. What if you couldn’t defeat her?

A sharp cry pierced the air; your soul screamed in echo. Tracking the sound, you were horrified to see the dark skinned wicked witch standing behind Savaii, stabbing a dagger repeatedly into her back. A white haze clouded your eyes and an otherworldly voice resounded in your mind.

“ _You have done well, My Daughter. Now it is My turn_.” Evelyn and her remaining witches were stunned to find you suddenly rising in the air; a moonlight aura radiated from your being. You no longer had control over your body but you could feel everything; you were suddenly connected to every witch that ever lived and would ever live. You were Maiden, Mother and Crone incarnate. You were The Night and Magick itself. You were Nox.

“ _You have turned your back on Me,_ _Evelyn de Méchant. You and your newfound wicked sisters. How much did He promise you?_ ”

“I only wanted what was mine by right!” she screeched. Though it was not quite your eyes that she gazed into, you could still see her trembling in fear before you.

“ _Yours?_ ” Nox laughed disdainfully, “ _My dear…you were_ never _meant to be My High Priestess._ That _was never your destiny.”_

“Who are you to tell me what my destiny is?!” she screamed. Your hand was lifted and her body rose in the air. You could hear her choking as your Goddess held a magickal grip around her neck.

“ _You dare question me? You, who blasphemed My name and desecrated My temples? You who seek power from My disgraced Brother? You, who dares to usurp My High Priestess to take this world for your own selfish gains? My dear, I have been around longer than you’ve been a single thread in the tapestry of Fate._ I _know your destiny better than you could ever hope._ ”

Evelyn struggled against Nox’s grip; you could see her fingers weaving ominously, such a foolishly mortal mistake. Nox simply sneered at her feeble attempt to fight back and crushed her neck. The awful crunch that filled your ears would haunt you until the end of your days. Evelyn’s body collapse to the ground but her soul remained firmly grasped in Nox’s fingertips. A collective gasp from the wicked coven echoed. Their leader was dead.

“You and your sorry excuse for a coven are banished from this realm, your magick is forsaken. Your lines are ended. This is what happens when you cross me. This is the end of your so called ‘destiny’.”

There was a sudden rush of air as the souls of Evelyn and her coven were sent to the Underworld. Their previously inhabited bodies crumpled to the ground. Your soul tinged with agony when Savaii collapsed. Nox felt your pain.

“Do not worry, My Daughters. It is not yet your time.” A white light blinded the both of you and you crashed to the Earth. Savy reached out with a bloodied hand, you grasped it. It was over.

**Theo**

The room exploded into chaos before the first drop of Dorian’s blood hit the floor. Every member of the Pack felt the Pack bonds that tied Ryan to them shatter. Time seemed suspended as Theo took in the scene around him. Dorian’s face was a mask of horror as he clutched his throat tightly. Ryan’s was illuminated with fierce determination; his Pack was shattered and he had no one to blame but himself.

Hellion screamed in the fiercest rage. The darkness she spent years trying to keep at bay for nearly a decade was finally free. With Dorian bleeding out on the floor, Hellion began to fight her way through her former Packmates.

“Ryan, stop!” Theo’s order bounced right off Hellion. She sneered at him. A swipe of her already bloodied claws and down the Pack went, one by one. The boys writhed in agony. Theo was the last one standing.

“You know, I always wondered who would win if it ever came to a fight between us. Guess we’re going to find out,” she said. The hatred in her voice broke Theo’s heart. After all these years, he finally lost her…the one he cared for the most.

Their battle was one of great power. Physically, as an Alpha, Theo was stronger but Hellion had _nothing_ to lose. Every martial art she learned she utilized, every deadly skill she knew she used, every fiber of her being burned with a fury hotter than hellfire. Theo knew he couldn’t defeat her, not this way…so he bid his time; in her wrath Hellion made a near fatal mistake. She stopped paying attention to her surroundings.

With a fierce roar, Dorian tackled Hellion to the ground. A surprised cry escaped her mouth as they went crashing down. She struggled fiercely as the members of her former Pack bound her arms to prevent more violence. An agonizing scream shredded her throat as she realized she was defeated. Her rage gave way to unending sadness; Theo’s heart broke with hers. The Pack carried her to the basement cells and shackled her to the wall.

“This is for your own good Ryan,” Theo murmured. He gazed into her empty eyes and realized he didn’t see a trace of the woman he once knew. She had truly given into her demon; Hellion seemed to be all that was left.

Theo ushered the remaining members of his Pack to the infirmary. Fortunately, thanks to their rapid healing, no one was seriously hurt. After everyone had been thoroughly check out, he sent them all to bed. This had been a supremely trying day.

After tiredly walking to his room, he stripped his blood soaked clothes and stepped into a supremely hot shower. The scalding water soothed his aching muscles; washing away the blood and dirt, his fingers brushed against his mate mark. Memories of Nova danced behind his eyes and his body stirred. Rinsing the soap from his body, he turned off the water and dried himself. The softness of the towel reminded him of how good you felt against him; he felt he deserved a bit of pleasure after how quickly this day just went straight to hell. He sank into the comfort of his bed and wrapped his hand around his eagerly awaiting cock. With gentle tugs, he basked in the memories of you. Suddenly his mate marked glowed and he was stunned to find you literally standing in his bedroom.

**Both**

“I take it you missed me?” you asked with a devious smirk on your face. It took Theo all of 2 seconds to immediately gather you in his arms and bury his face in the crook of your neck.

“How are you here right now?”

“Just another bonus that comes with being soulmates with a witch, I can literally appear whenever and where ever you want me to. I can also summon you.” He hummed in happiness. His gripped tightened around your waist. You felt like home.

There weren’t any words Theo could coherently put together when the scent of your skin intoxicated him. Quiet moans left your mouth as gentle fingers quickly removed your Priestess robes while trailing soft kisses down your body. The sight of Theo on his knees before you never failed to excite you. Without warning, Theo pushed you against the wall and lowered your cunt to his mouth. This was the perfect means to end a supremely shitty day…for the both of you. He loved the way you were always so wet for him. He teased you ruthlessly. Soft licks and gentle sucking set your body aflame. Clenching your thick thighs around his head, you rocked your cunt onto his skillful tongue; in all your years and countless lovers, you’d never met anyone who worshiped you the way he did.

Theo feasted on your cunt. He relished the way you reacted to his oral torment. He loved everything from the feeling of your fingers yanking his hair and the moans you tried your best but failed to stifle that graced his ears to the lustful curses that tumbled from your mouth. His cock throbbed painfully against his belly, leaking profusely.

“Theo, please,” you begged. After the way this day went, you needed more than just his mouth. He understood completely. Lowering your feet back to the floor, he yanked your lips to his. You groaned at the taste of yourself on his tongue. Theo walked backwards to the bed and the two of you collapsed onto the mattress. The desire between your legs would not be ignored. As if sensing your need, Theo rolled so that he was on top of you, between your thighs.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered.

“I want you.”

Without warning, Theo plunged himself inside of you. The pain of the sudden intrusion was quickly replaced with pleasure as he rocked into you. Theo loved the feeling of your warm silken walls fluttering around him. You rolled your hips into his, matching each and every one of his thrusts. As much as you loved the easy pace he was taking, you needed more. You both did. Raking your sharp nails down his back, you sank your teeth into his bottom lip. A growl rumbled through his chest and he slammed into you.

“Fuck! Yes! Just like that, Theo!” you cried.

“You like that Mistress? You like it when I slam into that pretty cunt of yours?” You weren’t capable of responding with more than a moan under his bruising pace.

“You look so good underneath me, Nova, taking my cock like a good girl.” Your eyes snapped open at his words. A sudden twinge of panic caused a stutter in his thrusts when he realized what he said. Clearly he’d forgotten who was in charge here. Using your magick to enhance your strength, you flipped the both of you over without disconnecting.

“Seems like someone has forgotten his place…?” Theo’s eyes went wide when you wrapped your hand around his throat. He groaned when you stilled your hips. He would never admit to anyone on the face of this earth, but he _loved_ being submissive to you. Most of the time.

“Please, Mistress. I’m so sorry, please don’t stop!” The whimper in his voice caused you to clench around his cock; the both of you groaned in unison. Raising yourself onto your knees, you used the tip of his cock to tease your entrance. He could feel you dripping onto him; it drove him insane. You slammed yourself back down and watched his eyes flutter close.

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be.” The threat behind your words forced his eyes open again and he watched you warily. You rocked yourself onto his cock in slow tortuous motions and all he could do was moan. He could feel you getting wetter by the second; your arousal began to drip down his balls. Not wanting to further your ire, he fought the urge to grip your hips and make you ride him faster. An orgasm threatened to explode and a whine left his lips.

“Please, please let me cum. I need to cum. Please let me cum,” he implored you. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t on the verge of orgasmic bliss yourself. You needed it more than air. Releasing his throat, you leaned down to his ear and sped up your hips.

“Come for me, Theo.” And so he did.

Feeling Theo erupt inside of you set you off. Your mate marks glowed and suddenly you were linked to Theo’s mind; the force of his orgasm heightened your own _tenfold_. He sank his teeth in your neck and pounded into you mercilessly. Your orgasms seemed to last for hours. Both your bodies burned like wildfire; tears streamed down your cheeks from the immensity. Gentle kisses and soothing touches to your flushed skin brought you down from your high. Rolling off of Theo, you finally collapsed back onto the mattress. Heavy pants and the scent of passionate sex weighed heavily in the air. This was the sensation of complete and utter satisfaction. The bed creaked when Theo left to stumble into the bathroom. This did not go unnoticed by you.

“Guess I can finally say I fucked you silly, huh?” you snorted. Delirium and endorphins sent you into an uncontrollable giggle fit.

“ _Shut up_.” He might have sounded annoyed but the dreamy smile on his face could not be banished. He returned with a warm cloth and gently cleaned away your collective mess. After he was satisfied you were sufficiently cleaned, he returned to the bathroom to wash his hands. You were so far gone into Morpheus’ kingdom, you didn’t even notice when he slipped back into bed and tucked you into his arms.

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your temple. You sighed contentedly. Sleep claimed you both. This day was finally over.

 

* * *

 

Hellion sat on the cold cell floor in agony. Hearing the two of you fucking like wolves in heat crippled her. She wanted nothing more than to scream her anguish but pain had stolen her voice. With a heavy head, she seemed resigned to her fate.

An inky blackness snaked through the darkened cell. Hellion’s head snapped up at the unfamiliar presence. Warily, she watched as the dark figure slithered to her chains. The cold snap of iron shackles pierced the air.  Her bindings fell to the ground with ease. Rubbing the feeling back into her wrists, she beamed evilly. The blackness seemed to disappear as easily as it came, leaving open Hellion’s cell door. She took full advantage of this newfound opportunity. Retribution would finally be hers. The basement exit was a welcome sight. Slipping from the Pack home, she vanished into the night.

* * *

Evelyn de Méchant awoke in a rage from her underground coffin; with a flick of her wrist, the ground above her split. Forcing the door open, Evelyn clawed her way from her hellish grave. Standing above her were two of her Coven sisters. They greeted her with wicked glee.

“Welcome, back Priestess.”


End file.
